


None the Meisner

by youcouldbeehappy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldbeehappy/pseuds/youcouldbeehappy
Summary: Bruce comes home tired. Joker calms him down.





	None the Meisner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altered_eagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altered_eagle/gifts).



> I haven't written fanfiction in years but this is a present for altered_eagle so go check out all of their stuff!

Bruce closed the door behind him and sighed as he pulled the cowl from his face, letting the cool air in his room settle on his skin. Another long night roaming the streets of Gotham, guarding the city, his city, from those who would bring harm to the place he calls home. He would never regret his decision to fight for justice, but sometimes, especially on the roughest calls, being the city’s hero definitely left him feeling drained. 

“Tough day at the office, dear?” 

Bruce tried to hide the tension in his shoulders as the Joker slid through the bathroom doorway to where he stood. 

“Is it that obvious?”

Bright green eyes flickered with mirth. “Everything about you is obvious to me my darling.”

Bruce took a moment to drink in the man in front of him as Joker pulled him towards the bed. A pair of Bruce’s pajama bottoms were slung low on his hips, the drawstring pulled tight, and his mossy curls were tousled from sleep. When their relationship began, Bruce felt selfish for taking his nights on the city, but he never tired of the evenings he would slip in and catch the Joker still asleep, all porcelain skin and long limbs sprawled against his dark silk sheets. Tonight, though, his clown had obviously been waiting on his return. 

“Let’s have a little fun before we tuck back in, shall we?” Joker said, waggling his eyebrows. 

Bruce opened his mouth to try a weak protest, but Joker cut him off, “Now I know you’d just love to get your hands on me, but I think instead we try a little something to clear that big, busy brain of yours.” 

The Joker motioned for Bruce to sit on the bed as he did the same, folding his legs until just the tips of his bony knees touched Bruce’s. 

“Now, for this game, we have to lock eyes and repeat an observation back to each other. It’ll get you out of your head.” At Bruce’s puzzled look, he added, “but be careful, I’ve been told my eyes are perfect for getting lost in,” punctuating it with a wink. 

Bruce tried and failed to stop the look of incredulity that flashed across his face, “and where exactly did you learn this game?” 

“Picked it up in my days as a performer” he shrugged noncommittally, “I have a life outside of you, you know!”

“Oh really?” Bruce grinned, “I hadn’t noticed.”

The Joker laughed, his whole body shaking with abandon, and placed his hand warmly on Bruce’s knee. When he had reigned himself in to a light giggle, he sat back up straight. 

“You really got me there, Brucie! Let’s get started before I lose all my restraint. So I’ll start off, and you repeat what I say back to me, got it?”

Bruce nodded, but as Joker opened his mouth to begin, he realized that he wasn’t entirely sure what he had gotten himself into. He braced himself for what he was sure to be a wildly inappropriate comment. 

“You have a nice figure” Joker schooled his tone to matter-of-fact. “I have a nice figure?” Bruce repeated. “There you go! I didn’t even have to correct you. Now focus right on my eyes.”

He isn’t quite sure how long they go about it, commenting on little, meaningless details: a stray hair out of place, a crooked tooth, the color of their clothing. They repeated the phrases back and forth until Bruce felt the meaning of the words slip away. As they continued, he felt the stress of the day melt away, locked in the admittedly stunning green of his partner’s eyes. 

“Your turn” Joker nearly whispered, breaking Bruce from his reverie. He hadn’t even registered their gradual drop in volume until the Joker’s almost-tender prompting. 

Bruce felt the words slipping out before he had a chance to think about it, and he watched the Joker’s eyes light up with surprise, and then fondness when he said, “You mean so much to me.” 

“I mean so much to you?” the Joker repeated, leaning in ever-so-slightly. 

“So much”

And when velveteen lips met wind-chapped ones, as familiar now to Bruce as breathing, his mind finally cleared, and all was calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Mom.


End file.
